


如何威胁一名氪星人

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 为了防止氪星人心血来潮毁灭世界，蝙蝠侠想要寻找超人的弱点。





	如何威胁一名氪星人

**Author's Note:**

> 联盟成立不久，全员未掉马前提；部分情节和梗来源于漫画，有一点点的bvs情节借用。
> 
> 声明：本文中没有任何氪星人受到了实际的氪石伤害。
> 
> 警告：老爷究极降智预警。

蝙蝠侠对超人的第一印象本来不算太差。

对方身形高大，相貌英俊，行为得体，思想乐观，几乎可以说是美国主义的理想代言人——当然，除了他是个外星人这一点。

但现在，蝙蝠侠十分怀疑“温柔阳光”、“宽厚包容”只是超人选择展示给地球人的一种假象。随着他们在联盟共事时间的增长，超人开始逐渐显露出他的“本性”。他不再满足于完全听从联盟顾问的指挥：在例行会议上，超人经常会微笑着反驳蝙蝠侠的计策和决定，独揽一切；在战斗任务里，超人总是抢在蝙蝠侠的前面，仿佛为了向所有人展示自己联盟主席的权威；甚至在日常值班时，他也会暗中调换，减少蝙蝠侠的排班，进一步抢夺瞭望塔的控制权。

蝙蝠侠承认自己有时有些多疑，甚至偏执。但在眼下的状况里，他认为多疑和偏执都是必要的。他当然更愿意相信他的外星人队友并没有背叛联盟的心思，然而“信任”在黑暗骑士这里永远是一个级别过高的词。

总而言之，蝙蝠侠不认为他对超人抱有主观上的恶意，至少，没有针对超人本人。他必须对整个联盟，甚至整个地球的安全负责。他要让超人知道，有些行为是不能越界的；他得让超人明白，不要轻易打征服人类和地球的主意。

他必须要找到超人的弱点。

**策略一：适当拉近关系有利于对手放松警惕**

超人在平日里总是表现得像个老好人。

他会帮每一个疲惫的联盟成员泡咖啡，在闪电侠嚷嚷肚子饿的时候飞越半个地球去买中国煎饺，帮绿箭训练他的小助手，让黑金丝雀把他当沙袋进行对战演示，甚至有一次，蝙蝠侠还逮到他拿着螺丝刀，试图修理那台坏了半个月的冰激凌酸奶机。

所以，蝙蝠侠认为，即便自己对超人展示一点小小的善意，也能够用“犒劳你平日里对联盟的贡献”这种借口糊弄过去，以免引起对方的怀疑。布鲁斯·韦恩一向在人情交际方面如鱼得水，他非常懂得拿捏对付超人这种人的分寸。

一开始是几句无关痛痒的夸奖。在联盟的任务结束后，他总是会用肯定、赞美的语气表扬超人的行动。“干的不错，超人。”或是“有你在真令人安心，超人。”而被夸赞的对象看起来也对此十分受用。

然后是频率猛增的共同值班。当然，这是出自蝙蝠侠的周密安排，他必须要时刻盯紧超人的一举一动。他将超人偷偷篡改的值班表全部改了回来，并且更进一步，把自己所有的轮值日都跟超人排在了同一天。

后来是值班时的夜宵点心。他会把阿尔弗雷德带给他的饼干和蛋糕分给超人一半。结局并不出人意料，没有人能不被阿尔弗雷德烤饼干的手艺征服。

但这计划并不算完全没有波折。在某次值班时，超人似乎察觉到了什么——

“你干嘛对我这么好？”超人微笑着问他。

这微笑里似乎藏着一丝不怀好意与危险，蝙蝠侠清了清嗓子，以此掩饰自己正因紧张而飞速上升的心率。

“你是我可靠的联盟战友，我这么做当然是应该的。”联盟顾问试着用自己最真诚的语气说。

稳住，蝙蝠侠，他在心里默念。

**策略二：知己知彼，方能百战不殆**

外星人是一个过于笼统的分类，不同星球的住民拥有不同的能力。塔马兰星人通过接吻就能获取语言与知识，火星人天生就会变形与心灵感应。当然，他们也拥有不同的弱点。

火星猎人来自火星，居住在一颗布满沙漠与寒冰的星球上，会怕火也是理所应当的。

但氪星……超人只是简短地介绍过自己母星的名字，却从未详细讲述过氪星的故事。也许那其中隐藏的信息就包含了氪星人的致命弱点。

套话也是蝙蝠侠擅长的领域之一。火柴马龙曾经无数次从哥谭号称“嘴巴最严”的情报贩子们那里免费得到过各种信息，而布鲁斯·韦恩在所有心理学相关的课程里都拿了A+。让超人毫无防备地开口简直轻而易举。

“你是问这个‘S’？”超人带着疑问的语气指了指他制服胸口的图案。

“对。”蝙蝠侠点了点头。

超人脸上浮现出一种蝙蝠侠没见过的笑容。“不，这不是‘超级’的意思，在我的家乡氪星，它代表着希望。”

“你很少谈及氪星的事情。”

“……是的，”超人听起来有些犹豫，还有些感慨，“我从氪星离开的时候还是个婴儿，但当我想要回去看看的时候，却发现它早已毁灭了……”

“怎么会？”蝙蝠侠暗暗紧张起来，他终于要问到问题的核心了，“是因为战争吗？我是说，氪星人都像你一样，对吗？拥有钢铁之躯，飞行的力量，强大的热视线，他们怎么会输？”

超人苦涩地笑了笑。“氪星……是自然毁灭的。人口、资源，跟地球面临的问题相差不大。不过，氪星的太阳是红太阳，那里的引力是地球的数十倍，所以在氪星，人们其实并不会飞行。”他转头看着蝙蝠侠，“我的能力并非与生俱来，是黄太阳给了我这些，如果回到氪星，我也只会是个普通人。”

这真是——太容易了，蝙蝠侠想。在氪星地质的影响下，超人也“只会是个普通人”……那么，也许几块来自于氪星的陨石能够削弱超人的能力？

“你最近是怎么了，蝙蝠。”超人突然问。他的脸上这次真的出现了不怀好意的微笑，中间带上了几丝玩味的气息。“你好像突然对我很感兴趣。”

糟了，他起疑心了。蝙蝠侠心底咯噔一声。

“我只是想多了解一下自己的队友。”联盟顾问尽力保持着冷静说。

“……是这样吗？”超人这下压低了眉毛，眯起了眼睛。

他得拿出一些诚意，蝙蝠侠想，也许一点信息的交换会让超人感到些许平衡。

思索了两秒，黑暗骑士开始讲述他为什么成为蝙蝠侠的故事。这个故事应该会有足够的说服力。

**策略三：致命武器永远是最后的防线**

蝙蝠侠诞生的故事让超人为之动容。听完他的讲述，超人非常诚挚地表达了对蝙蝠侠的钦佩，并深情款款地保证——

“B，我永远不会让这种事再发生在你身上。”

他的疑心似乎暂时被完全打消了，这让联盟顾问松了一口气。

蝙蝠侠在那之后迅速开展了对于氪星陨石线索的调查。掉落在地球上的氪石数量虽然不多，但也还算可观，这让蝙蝠侠又吃了一颗定心丸。借助韦恩企业的运作与包装，并用上了一点点可能不那么正当的手段，蝙蝠侠在短短一个月内就搜集到了市面上以及暗网里大部分可流通的绿色陨石。

这些陨石具有相当强烈的放射性，蝙蝠侠不得不又花了一周的时间来寻找能够阻隔氪石的材料。阿尔弗雷德帮他定制了数个大小不一的铅制箱子以及盒子来存放这些危险的石头。蝙蝠侠偷偷测试过了，超人的X视线并不具有看穿铅的能力。

这么一来，就连超人都不能发现这些能够威胁到他的氪石的存在了。

不，等等——氪石真的对氪星人有威胁吗？蝙蝠侠突然有些不确定，毕竟这一切都只是他理论上的猜测，并没有经过实际的验证。然而他又不能真的拿超人本人来当试验品，那极有可能会激怒强大的氪星人，而且对方目前并没有任何出格的行动，他不能预先对超人进行毫无缘由的审判，这不符合蝙蝠侠的行事原则。

不过，蝙蝠侠并未因此烦恼太长时间。一个叫莱克斯·卢瑟的家伙——很明显是个反超人派——与蝙蝠侠得出了同样的结论，他真的做出了一把氪石武器，并用了一具氪星人的遗体来实验氪石的效果。

“我都起鸡皮疙瘩了。”超人冲他抱怨道。他在莱克斯·卢瑟的下一步实质行动前阻止了对方疯子般的自杀行径，把卢瑟扔进了大都会的监狱。“他用氪石把佐德将军的指纹给剥下来了，这也太恶心了。”说着，超人又夸张地做了个肩膀抖动的姿势。

是的，氪石确实可以穿透氪星人的皮肤，可以对氪星人造成伤害。现在，应该是个警告氪星人的好时机了。

“超人，”蝙蝠侠冷静地说道，“你看到了，在氪石面前，氪星人会失去原本的钢铁之躯，你也不再会是刀枪不入了。”

“是啊……”超人咂了咂嘴，“我会尽量离这些绿莹莹的小石块远一点的。”

他听起来一点也不严肃，一副轻松的做派，蝙蝠侠有些恼怒地想，那可是能威胁到他生命的东西。

“你好像还没意识到问题的严重性，如果有人刻意收集氪石来对付你呢？”蝙蝠侠再次强调，他的语气庄重严肃，甚至带上了一点苛责。

“我知道的，我知道的，遇到氪石我会变得跟普通人一样脆弱，我记住了。”超人仍旧有些心不在焉地答道。“我当然会小心的……”他小声咕哝道。

蝙蝠侠决定放出最后的杀手锏。

“现在，这个地球上的大部分氪石都在我手里。我花了大约一个月的时间搜集它们。”他抬头，去看氪星人的反应。

很好，超人现在看起来十分吃惊。

“哇哦！我、我都不知道该说什么了……”超人用犹豫的语气支支吾吾，“你真的……对我太好了，B。”

联盟主席的脸上又开始出现那种熟悉的微笑了。他看起来像是并没有受到任何威胁似的，但蝙蝠侠从他有些磕磕绊绊的回答里能够听出他真的开始紧张了。

**策略四：秘密身份是所有超级英雄的软肋**

蝙蝠侠对自己的计划还是相当满意的。大部分氪石现在都安全地躺在蝙蝠洞的最深处，就算超人真的还抱有征服世界的想法，也应该在这些能够对他造成致命伤害的东西面前三思而行。

当然了，作为联盟的领导者之一，联盟顾问还是期望这一天最好不要到来。

但事与愿违，超人的报复很快就来了。

那是一次简单又轻松的任务，本来只需要超人一个人就能对付，但蝙蝠侠还是本着不能放松对超人警惕的想法，选择跟他一起去。智能低下的敌人并不强大，但它们喷射的带毒粘液也着实相当恼人。

“蝙蝠侠！”

当其中一只怪物的粘液喷射到蝙蝠侠的面罩上时，超人几乎是在不到一秒内就瞬移到了他的身边，在蝙蝠侠开口之前就伸手扯掉了他的面罩。

“布鲁斯——韦恩？”超人发出了一声分贝非凡的惊呼，一边手忙脚乱地帮他擦拭脸上的粘液。

他真的不是故意的吗……布鲁斯咬牙切齿地想。从他披上披风以来，还从未有人发现过他的面具底下到底是谁。现在，超人得知了他的秘密身份，这对布鲁斯来说又是一大威胁。

这是对蝙蝠侠收集氪石的报复，布鲁斯毫无疑问地如此认为。

不过，这并不算蝙蝠侠职业生涯中的最大危机。秘密身份是所有戴着面具活动的义警的弱点，但超人——虽然他没有戴任何面具遮掩相貌，可布鲁斯敢肯定，他一定也有个普通人的身份行走于社会之中。毕竟，单纯的外星人是不会在瞭望塔里捧着手机，对着推特上的段子笑得滑到椅子下面去的。

调查的过程不算很难，超人在隐藏秘密身份方面基本毫无天赋。布鲁斯甚至觉得，要么超人根本就没有掩饰自己身份的想法，要么就是《星球日报》的那帮记者们一个个都高度近视到接近眼瞎。克拉克·肯特不仅凭借一副平光眼镜骗过了他所有的同事，还胆敢直接用自己的名字发表采访超人的文章。

给他一些敲打是必要的。

布鲁斯的助理向《星球日报》要了个社会版的专访，并点名要克拉克·肯特来做。采访当天的早晨，布鲁斯特意换上了一身剪裁优雅、布料顶级的套装，除了体毛，打了发蜡，喷了古龙水，以一副绝对压制的姿态迎来了看起来有些畏畏缩缩的记者。

克拉克·肯特套在一身宽大的西服里，一看就是商店里买的成衣，不过剪裁普普通通的版型成功掩盖了他那被大众评价为雕塑艺术品的肌肉。

“我还以为你那身红蓝相间的制服已经是你最糟糕的品味了呢，超人。”

布鲁斯十分轻松地做出了这样的评价。坐在他对面的超人则看起来相当局促。

很好，他又扳回一局，布鲁斯想。

不过这种成就感并没有持续很久，超人很快便冷静下来。

“叫我克拉克就行，布鲁斯。”超人似乎并不打算摘下他那毫无用处的眼镜，他把笔记本在腿上摊开放好，右手握着笔，用非常轻快的语气说：“我们开始采访吧。”

克拉克的脸上第——布鲁斯数不清第几次了——出现了那种带着玩味的微笑。

难道超人并不在乎秘密身份的暴露？布鲁斯愤懑不平，不得不开始回答记者那些尖锐的问题。

**策略五：暴露身份的附带伤害并非针对超级英雄本人**

克拉克·肯特在采访时十分专业。他对哥谭可以称得上是相当熟悉，提的那些社会问题也都一针见血，几乎让布鲁斯难以招架。他已经很久没有见过这么难缠的记者了。

“你是怎么发现的？”采访结束后，克拉克问，听上去故作轻松。

“不要告诉我你真的以为一副眼镜就能骗得过蝙蝠侠的眼睛。”布鲁斯对这个问题不以为意，也许超人应该意识到，蝙蝠侠在当义警这个专业领域内也有着无限潜能。

克拉克笑了起来。那副黑框眼镜看上去蠢透了，同时也让超人的眼睛看上去没那么蓝了。但布鲁斯还是能看到他在眼镜后锐利的眼神。那眼神真的相当危险——

“布鲁斯，”超人突然叹了口气，“当蝙蝠侠一定很辛苦吧。我听说布鲁斯·韦恩只有一个管家帮他打理一切，是便士一吗？”

这是一种威胁吗？布鲁斯绷紧了后背。

“是的。”布鲁斯有些僵硬地点了点头。

“那这么说……”克拉克·肯特的声音听上去有些兴奋，“蝙蝠洞就在韦恩庄园地下咯？我能去参观吗？”

这是对蝙蝠侠领地的一种侵略……不，他不能拿阿尔弗雷德的人身安全冒险，他必须要找到反击的方法。

但眼下，他也不能冒激怒超人的风险。

“当然，随时欢迎。”布鲁斯暂且应承下来。克拉克很高兴地跟他约定第二天晚上在韦恩庄园见面。

反击的方法当然很简单，送走缠人的记者后，布鲁斯猛然意识到。既然超人能拿阿尔弗雷德来威胁他，那么他当然也可以用克拉克·肯特的亲友以牙还牙。这方法虽然严格来说有些下作，但从蝙蝠侠以往的经验来看，它总是最有效的。

玛莎·肯特。真是个毫不令人高兴的巧合。布鲁斯粗略地浏览了居住在堪萨斯州斯莫维尔镇的这名女子的资料，基本可以确信对方真的只是一个没有任何超能力的普通地球人。也许不够普通，至少，她看上去毫无心理压力地从向日葵花田里捡了一个外星婴儿，并成功将其抚养到了如今的二十多岁。

时间紧迫，他必须要在明天的晚餐之前搞定这个女人。第二天中午刚过，布鲁斯就坐上蝙蝠机，降落在了肯特家附近。

我只是来看一看，聊聊天就走。

站在斯莫维尔一栋小房子的门廊上，布鲁斯突然无比紧张。他当然不会惧怕一个手无寸铁的普通中年女人，但说实话，谈话的内容他还没想好。

肯特夫人热情地把他迎接到了屋内，引着他坐上了靠墙的布艺沙发，给他端了红茶，下面还垫着针脚密实的碎花餐垫。

“克拉克很少有朋友来，自从他到大都会上学就几乎没有了。”头发已经开始变白的女人笑着说道。克拉克平日里的微笑很明显继承了他人类养母的风格。

“但我还以为你们会一起来。”玛莎·肯特不经意地说道。

“克拉克他……联盟临时有任务。”布鲁斯回答道。这是一次试探，布鲁斯相信眼前的女人必定知道自己的儿子就是超人。

“喔，好吧。”她又笑了笑，“怀特先生一定会把他的薪水扣光的。所以他就打发你来看我？克拉克昨天告诉我了，他今晚要去你家里吃饭。”

“是的，确实如此。”布鲁斯很疑惑地回答道，他不知道为什么克拉克要把这种事情也告诉肯特夫人。

他们聊了很多，大都是些和超人不太相关的内容。肯特夫人兴奋地给他看了克拉克小时候的相册，带他参观了克拉克一直住到高中毕业的房间，还打发布鲁斯去和她养的澳洲牧牛犬玩了半小时的飞盘。

“你知道吗，克拉克一直很喜欢捡动物回家。”玛莎·肯特坐在门廊的椅子上跟他说，“狗，猫，有时是鸽子，还有时是青蛙，但还从来没有过蝙蝠呢。”

布鲁斯放下手中的飞盘，转过头去，发觉肯特夫人正一脸意味深长地看着他。

“他告诉你的？”布鲁斯试探性地问。

“没有，是我自己猜出来的。”女人笑着摆了摆手，“如果克拉克和布鲁斯·韦恩是朋友，那他一定会告诉我的，但他在家里永远都只谈论蝙蝠侠。”

看来超人确实也把他当成一个相当大的威胁啊，布鲁斯笃信。

**策略六：保持冷静，随机应变**

布鲁斯没能从玛莎·肯特那里收获太多东西。这位母亲似乎对自己的儿子拥有十分独特的滤镜，在她的口中，超人听上去更像是一个为了房租发愁的普通上班族，而并非能够以一己之力击穿一座火山的明日之子。

克拉克·肯特比约定好的时间提前五分钟到达了韦恩庄园。他没有穿制服，但也不像昨天采访时穿得那么普通了。他很明显打扮过，头发梳得十分整齐，衣领一丝不苟，身上也喷了古龙水，味道十分迷人，西装外套看上去价格不菲，裤线烫得笔直。

这当然是对布鲁斯昨天行为的一种反击。

晚餐时布鲁斯很紧张，但克拉克似乎也有些紧张。这机会不能错过。

“今天下午，我去斯莫维尔见过你母亲了。”坐在餐桌前，布鲁斯假装不经意地说，开始展示自己手中掌握的又一王牌。

克拉克闻言突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，看上去像是被烤鸡肉噎住了喉咙，脸色涨得通红。

“你去……见我妈妈了？”他瞪大了双眼，有些难以置信地问。

“是的，玛莎·肯特，你真的有一位非常好的母亲。”布鲁斯带着胜利的微笑给出了肯定的答复，克拉克看上去更局促了。

超人并非全无顾忌，布鲁斯有些得意地想。

克拉克的这种紧张和局促在布鲁斯带他参观蝙蝠洞时到达了顶峰。他干巴巴地对着蝙蝠洞的各种陈设发表了敷衍的赞叹，布鲁斯猜他可能在担忧不知被放在哪间密室里的氪石箱子。

现在知道蝙蝠侠不是那么好对付的了，布鲁斯弯了弯嘴角。

但克拉克瞥见他的笑容之后，也突然对他发难。

“布鲁斯，我能常来蝙蝠洞看你吗？我是说，不在瞭望塔值班的时候……当然，也在你夜巡不那么忙碌的时候。”

布鲁斯努力去捕捉这个要求中所蕴含的信息，超人是想干什么？

“当然，我说过了，随时欢迎。”布鲁斯答应下来，很好奇超人为什么要提出这个要求。

克拉克呼了一口气，冲他笑了笑，说：“那你大概得给我个进入蝙蝠洞的权限？”

原来是为了这个……他已经不满足于瞭望塔，现在还要掌控蝙蝠洞吗……

“我会的。”布鲁斯保持着冷静，尽力不让自己露出任何破绽。

超人没有深究，他跟阿尔弗雷德礼貌地告了别，急急忙忙地从蝙蝠洞直接飞走了。

**策略七：不入虎穴，焉得虎子**

超人的反应让布鲁斯有些不安。他猛然发觉在这场较量里自己似乎并没有占到什么便宜，反而被克拉克逼得步步妥协。不知道超人接下来还会有什么动作……布鲁斯有些焦虑。

这种焦虑在克拉克邀请他去孤独堡垒时完全爆发。

“孤独什么？”

“孤独堡垒，呃……算是我在北极的一个住所。”

“你在北极有个，堡垒？”

“它只是外形像个堡垒，功能上其实更像是个小屋，你知道的，就像小孩子小时候爬去玩的那种树屋，心情不好的时候我会去那待上一会儿。”

荒无人烟的北极，可能装载了强力武器的堡垒，只有他和克拉克两个人去。布鲁斯不知道自己是不是应该拒绝对方，也许他应该先回蝙蝠洞，带上两块氪石以防万一。

但克拉克看上去非常坚持，布鲁斯只好暂且答应下来。他开启了蝙蝠机上的武器系统，检查好制服左臂上的定位芯片，准备情况不对就第一时间向阿尔弗雷德求救。

克拉克帮布鲁斯设定好了前往孤独堡垒的坐标，他坐在蝙蝠机里，背部紧绷，明显十分紧张。布鲁斯看着他的背影，精神也分外集中。

孤独堡垒的外观相当奇特，比起“堡垒”这个名字，布鲁斯相信它更适合被命名为“水晶城堡”。从进入这座严丝合缝的建筑以来，布鲁斯制服上的探测系统就一直闪个不停，克拉克一直在带领他们两人向一个充满辐射的房间走去。

“到了。”克拉克在一扇门前停了下来，转身冲他笑了笑，那笑容里带着一丝局促，明显是想要掩饰什么。

布鲁斯做好了迎接战斗的准备。

克拉克推开了门——这是一间温室，里面种满了颜色各异的玫瑰。

“是氪星玫瑰。”克拉克捧着一大束玫瑰花介绍道，眼睛里满是星光，“……那么，布鲁斯·韦恩，你愿不愿意——”

**策略八：蝙蝠侠并非永远都是对的，必要时承认这一点**

荒无人烟的北极，严丝合缝的堡垒，充满辐射的玫瑰花束——只有他和克拉克两个人。

在这种情况下，拒绝超人的任何要求都是不明智的。

稳住，布鲁斯想。不管他说什么，都先答应他。待他返回安全的地点之后，再从长计议，做更多完备的打算。

他的精神太过紧绷，以致于差点错过了超人究竟问了他什么。

“……那么，布鲁斯·韦恩，你愿不愿意让我做你男朋友呢？”

不管他说什么，都先答应他——布鲁斯按部就班地进行着他刚才的计划，眨眼之间就脱口而出：

“当然愿意。”

……

……

等等……？

在从孤独堡垒返回哥谭的路上，布鲁斯还在不停地思考他是如何在不知不觉中就落入了超人的陷阱。不过随即，他猛然发觉自己走上了一条诡异又离谱的弯路。

他一直在试图寻找超人的弱点，但众多事实证明，超人本来也没有其他弱点。

蝙蝠侠就是氪星人唯一的软肋。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎收看“鸡同鸭讲也能谈恋爱”系列第三篇，前两篇详见合集中的《有效的健身方式》以及《合理的避税方式》；
> 
> 韦恩先生，让你谈个恋爱真的好难啊。


End file.
